


Oops I guess ?

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Childish, Cute, M/M, Pranks, Silly, bad joke, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian woke up on April 1st decided to prank someone, and the only one around him was his teammate and lover, Kimi Räikkönen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops I guess ?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean we're already April 3rd ? What did you think of the Barhain GP ? I personally died a little, but hey, Kimi had a podium !  
> Feel free to point any mistake out to me, and enjoy !

The alarm rang loud in Kimi's ear, waking him up brutally. He groaned and slipped his hand from under the cover to stop the annoying device, refusing to open his eyes. He never set an alarm, why did one rang this morning ? When the room became silent again, he sighed and groaned a bit more before burying his face further in his pillow, already feeling slumber come back. He was about to fall asleep when the bedroom door slammed open with a loud bang. Kimi cursed in Finnish and blindly grabbed the other pillow on the bed to press it down on his head. Sebastian smiled and bit his lip.

"Kimi." He said.

The Finn vaguely mumbled something but didn't move.

"Come on, wake up." Sebastian walked to the bed and shook him, taking his hand off the cushion and removing it. He snorted when he saw him with his brows furrowed and eyelids screwed shut. That's when he decided it was time.

"Kimi," he started, "come on, you need to hurry !" His tone was worried and a bit urging. It made the blonde open his eyes.

"What ?" He rasped.

"My parents will be here in less than twenty minutes. Did you forget about this ?"

Kimi winced and sat up. He did. "Shit." He rubbed his face. "What time is it ?"

"Quarter to two."

"What ?" He frowned again. "Already ?"

"Yeah," he rushed him, "you really need to hurry."

The Finn quickly stood without wasting any more time, quickly reaching for his boxers on the chair and heading for the bathroom. Sebastian smirked. Perfect. It was just a matter of time now. He waited for Kimi's reaction by doing the bed and putting some stuff away. He was about to go down the stairs when he heard the first curse. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"What the hell Sebastian ?!"

"What's going on ?" He answered from the corridor. "Is everything okay ?"

"Why is the water fucking green ?"

"What ?" The German took the few steps that separated him from the bathroom, and opened the door. Only to find an annoyed-looking Finn, his face dripping with greenish water. "I don't know. Take a shower, it's okay, you have the time. If they arrive I'll just find something to say."

Kimi mumbled something for himself before removing his undergarment and stepping in the shower. Sebastian said nothing more and left, heading downstairs peacefully, ready to hear another round of curses. And that wasn't long in coming. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but he was sure it wasn't sweet words. He made himself a coffee and sat at the breakfast bar table, patiently waiting. He checked the time: ten to eight. He was going to kill him. And he still hadn't seen the text. Sebastian took out his phone and looked at the message he sent to Kimi before he woke up. _Hello Nico, I'm sorry to bother you but I need to confess, and I couldn't find anyone who could advise me better than you. And you're the only one aware of Kimi and me. I cheated on him not long ago. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I can't stop thinking about it.. It was an accident, I don't know how to tell him_. _I don't want him to think I don't love him_. Maybe that was going a bit too far. Just a little bit. He shrugged. It was too late anyway.

On his side, Kimi was finally able to shower, the stock cube now entirely gone. He was wondering why Sebastian had decided to put this in the shower head, but it wasn't the day. Well, it could have been if he hadn't been running late. He didn't even remember the brunette telling him about his parents coming. He turned the water off and took a towel to rub himself dry quickly, hurriedly wrapping it around his waist to go back to his room. He was on his way to the corridor when he stopped brutally, something catching his eye in Sebastian's toilet case. He leaned closer and took the torn silver condom wrapper, frowning. It wasn't one of his. He put it back where he found it; he would have time to ask Sebastian about it later, for now he had to dress. After slipping on clean clothes -specially a white shirt- the Finn retrieved his phone, noticing he had a new message. He opened it and read it while walking down the stairs. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Sebastian had cheated on him ? That could explain the wrapper. He clenched his teeth and went to the kitchen.

"Ah, you're here. I forgot to tell you but my brother is coming too."

"Sebastian.."

"Oh and they're staying for a week. My mom just called to ask if it was okay. It's not bothering you, is it ?" The German looked back at his cup like he hadn't noticed the paleness of Kimi's face.

"Sebastian."

"Yeah ?" His eyebrows rose when he turned to him. "Kimi ? Are you okay ?" Maybe that prank was crossing the line.

"You slept with someone else ?"

"What ?" He feigned being shocked. "No, why would I do that ?"

"You sent the text to me, not to Nico." So he received the text. Did he see the wrapper too ? The German had a hard time keeping calm. He wanted to smile and to comfort him. However Kimi should have noticed the text was in English, yet Nico was German too, there was no reason for him not to talk to him in their mother tongue.

"If you received the text then.. You know I didn't mean to do it."

"How could it be an accident ?" He wasn't mad. He kept his calm. That was how the Iceman reacted.

"Listen, Kimi, I can explain."

"I don't want any explanation. What time is it ? How long will it take for them to arrive ?" He looked away from him.

"Kimi."

"I just want this day to end."

"Kimi, please, look at me."

The blonde obeyed and turned his head to him. A soft smile enlightened the German's features, and Kimi didn't understand why. Sebastian pressed his lips to his and wasn't surprised when Kimi didn't kiss back. He took him in his arms and whispered lowly in his ear.

"April fool."

The Finn stiffened before pushing him and glaring at him. "Are you serious ?"

"Yeah. It was just a very bad prank." Now Kimi was upset.

"You made me believe you cheated on me just for that ? Are you kidding me ?"

"I'm sorry. I know, it kind of crossed the line."

"Yeah, it really did. Is that why the water was green ? And you put that damn stock cube in the shower head ?"

"I did."

"I can't.. That's not even funny, why did you do that ?"

"I'm sorry, I realised too late it was a bad joke. And my parents aren't coming."

"What ?"

"It's not even two."

"What ?" He said again. "What time is it then ?"

"Eight or so." Sebastian bit his lip playfully.

The blond rubbed his palms on his face. "You woke me up at eight ?"

"Didn't you notice the hour on your phone when you opened the text ?"

"Sorry if I didn't care about the time when I learnt that my boyfriend had cheated on me."

"Oops ?"

"So you bought new condoms just for the sake of that prank ?"

"I did."

"And you wasted one just for that too ?"

"I might have, indeed.."

"Then let's try them out for real." Sebastian blinked, a tad confused.

"You're not mad ?"

"A little. But I can't stay mad long. Look at you and your pout." The German, who was not sulking, started to, bringing a smile to Kimi's face. "You're adorable. How could I be mad at you ?"

He raised his hands and grabbed Sebastian's face, bringing him closer and kissing him gently. "But that doesn't mean you will stay unpunished." A devilish smirk stretched his lips. "Actually, since it's way too early to be out of bed, I'm gonna punish you right now."


End file.
